kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Haguro
Thông tin | slot2=- Trống - | slot3=- Trống - | slot4=- Khóa - | space1=2 | space2=2 | space3=2 | space4=- |slot1icon = |fuel =40 |ammo =65 |S_Fuel =2 |S_Ammo =2 |S_Steel =12 |S_Bauxite =1 |M_FP =2 |M_Torp =1 |M_Armor =2 |M_AA =0 |M_luck =0 | name 1=Haguro Kai | japanesename 1=羽黒改 | hv 1=''Vũ hắc'' | id 1=58 | rarity 1=4 | type 1=CA | class 1=Myoukou | firepower 1=48 (77) | torpedo 1=24 (69) | AA 1=18 (69) | ASW 1=0 | LOS 1=14 (49) | luck 1=10 (59) | hp 1=55 | armor 1=42 (73) | evasion 1=39 (79) | aircraft 1=8 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Trung bình | slot 1=4 | build 1=Nâng cấp | time 1=Lv25( 450 300) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=- Trống - | space1 1=2 | space2 1=2 | space3 1=2 | space4 1=2 |slot1icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |fuel 1=40 |ammo 1=70 |S_Fuel 1=4 |S_Ammo 1=7 |S_Steel 1=20 |S_Bauxite 1=2 |M_FP 1=3 |M_Torp 1=1 |M_Armor 1=2 |M_AA 1=1 |M_luck 1=0 | name 2=Haguro Kai Ni | japanesename 2=羽黒改二 | hv 2=''Vũ hắc'' | id 2=194 | rarity 2=6 | type 2=CA | class 2=Myoukou | hp 2=57 | firepower 2=52 (84) | torpedo 2=34 (84) | AA 2=24 (72) | ASW 2=0 | LOS 2=18 (58) | luck 2=19 (70) | armor 2=47 (77) | evasion 2=45 (84) | aircraft 2=12 | speed 2=Nhanh | range 2=Trung bình | slot 2=4 | build 2=Nâng cấp | time 2=Lv65( 900 800) | slot1 2= | slot2 2= | slot3 2= | slot4 2=- Trống - | space1 2=2 | space2 2=2 | space3 2=4 | space4 2=4 |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |fuel 2=45 |ammo 2=75 |S_Fuel 2=4 |S_Ammo 2=7 |S_Steel 2=20 |S_Bauxite 2=2 |M_FP 2=3 |M_Torp 2=1 |M_Armor 2=2 |M_AA 2=1 |M_luck 2=0 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip4a = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Note26 = Tính "Đánh đêm" thì cứ triển luôn cần gì sau chiến tranh}} Lời thoại theo mùa |WhiteDay2015_Note = Cô ấy cố lau nước mắt vì nhận được bánh của Đô đốc. |WhiteDay2015_EN = Sao cơ ạ? Những cái bánh quy dễ thương này ư, cho em!? Ngài Đô đốc... Thật sự... cám ơn ngài rất nhiều! (Khóc) |SecondAnniversary2015 = 司令官さん、二周年ですね！本当に、ありがとうございます！羽黒も、嬉しいです！ |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Đô đốc, Kỉ niệm 2 năm rồi đấy! Em rất cám ơn anh! Haguro cũng vui lắm! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 夏ですね。へ？泳がないのかって？だって、水着とかないし。あ！あの…え、ええー？！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Bây giờ là mùa hè...Huh? Sao em không đi bơi à? Vì em không có Đồ bơi...erm...um...Sa-sao!? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = 司令官さん… メリークリスマス！あ、あの… プレゼント、もしよかったら… あの… |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Thưa đô đốc... Merry Christmas. Uh... Uhm... một món quà... nếu anh muốn... Uhm... |Fall2015 = 秋は、静かですね。羽黒、この季節、好きなんです。司令官さんはどうですか？ |Fall2015_EN = Thu... thật yên lành đúng không ạ? Em thích mùa này.Anh thì sao, Đô đốc? |Fall2015_Clip = |NewYear2016 = 新年、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もどうぞ、よろしく、お願いします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! I'll be in your care this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 司令官さん、節分ですね。あの…羽黒が鬼役をしましょうか？…えっ、それは… |Setsubun2016_EN = Chỉ huy. Lễ hội Setsubun. Umm.., Anh muốn em đóng vai quỷ không? Eh? Nhưng mà... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentines2016 = あ、あの！司令官さん・・・こ、このチョコレート・・・よ、よかったら、受け取ってください！ |Valentines2016_EN = Uh...Uhm! Commander! I-If it's okay with you, please receive this chocolate! |Valentines2016_Clip = |Valentines2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = し、司令官さん。今日は記念日ですね。羽黒も本当に嬉しい……嬉しいです。……はい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = C-Commander. Today is the fleet's anniversary day, right? I am so happy... Happy indeed... Yes! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = }} Mô tả Ngoại hình *The Myoukou-class wears a purple uniform with a black tight skirt, white pantyhose and white elbow gloves. Haguro has black hair with a hairpiece securing it in place. Tính cách *Timid *Minh họa: bob *Seiyuu: Taneda Risa (種田梨沙) Thông tin bên lề *Bị đánh chìm tại eo biển Malacca ngày 16 tháng 6 năm 1945. *Sau nâng cấp lần 2, cô trở thành một trong những CA có hỏa lực và né tránh cao nhất. Điều này có thể là liên quan đến việc cô đã đánh chìm kỳ hạm của liên quân ABDA trong trận biển Java chỉ với 1 quả ngư lôi duy nhất. Chỉ số né tránh có thể đến từ việc cô đã sống sót cho tới ngày 16/5/1945 cho tới khi cô bị Hải quân Anh đánh chìm trong chiến dịch Dukedom - chiến dịch được lập ra với mục đích săn đuổi Haguro. Xem thêm *Danh sách tuần dương hạm hạng nặng *Tuần dương hạm Haguro trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:羽黒 pt: Category:Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng Category:Lớp Myoukou Category:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2